The Choice
by writersblock24
Summary: Stephanie makes a choice between Joe and Ranger when Ranger goes away for a few months. Babe, not meant for Cupcakes. You've been warned.


Here's something new I cooked up quickly! It hasn't been BETA'd or checked thoroughly by me, so any mistakes are my bad!

Not mine.

* * *

Tonight was the annual police and fireman ball and I was dressed to kill. Wearing a floor length black dress that hugged my curves in all the right places and showing a hint of cleavage and four inch heels, I was ready.

"I'm going to get us some drinks, Cupcake." Joe said to me, immediately heading for the bar. I just nodded and smiled at him. I looked around the rest of the room and saw everyone was dressed to the nines. Except Lula. She came in bright yellow. Leave it to her to make a fashion statement at…well, anywhere. With Lula, I spotted the rest of the Merry Men and I walked over.

"Bombshell!" They chorused as I walked up.

"Hey guys, Lula." I said.

"Come sit next to me, Beautiful." Lester said, winking and patting his lap.

"Sorry, Lester, I'd love to but Joe is just getting us drinks and our table is over there."

"Oh," he said, a small blank face came over his face as he shared a glance at Tank. I finger waved them good-bye and headed for my table.

"Hey, white girl," Lula said, catching up to me. "You know that Batman is supposed to make an appearance tonight."

Ah, that explained the look. "No," I said, trying to hide my shock. "I didn't."

"Hunh. I thought he'd tell you."

"You've seen him?"

"Sure, at the office…Uh oh, you haven't?"

Sure, like once at the police station. But that didn't count. "I've been busy."

She narrowed her eyes, "uh huh."

"I'll talk to you later." I said, not wanting to talk about Ranger anymore.

Ranger Manoso, if you don't already know, is my friend/ mentor/ one time lover. I think that he wants a repeat, but I'm not sure I could handle another night. See, I'm kind of in love with him.

Then why aren't I with him?

Because he doesn't do relationships, and I, well, do.

So instead of pining away, I'm trying to move on.

Trying, being the key word. It's not so easy.

"Here, Cupcake," Joe said, breaking my reverie.

"Thanks, Joe." I said, taking my beer.

"Have I said that you look pretty tonight?" He said, trying to sneak a peek down the dress.

"No, but thanks."

He smiled, not quite meeting my eyes. I suppressed an eye roll. He put his arm on the back of my chair and caressed my neck as we talked to the other cops at our table

The dinner went without a hitch, which is surprising, giving my choice of profession as a bounty hunter. I was slowly getting better with tips from the helpful Merry Men and Joe had been complaining less and less about it. I think it was because he didn't want to start another fight and that was okay with me. The longer we didn't fight the better chances that we were going to actually make it.

"Want to dance, Joe?"

"Cupcake, I don't dance, you know that."

"Oh," I said as I looked down at my lap, "right."

"I'm going to get another beer. You want anything?"

I just shook my head and sighed. He got up and I turned to watch all the couples on the dance floor. Lester and a paramedic I recognized, Eddie and Shirley, Carl and his date, Big Dog and his wife, a few firemen and their dates, Tank and Lula, and Woody and his date were all getting a goofy look on their face. It was the dancing. It made you do crazy things.

There was a small tingle before a beautiful mocha latte hand came into view. "Dance, babe?" He asked.

"Sure," I said, smiling and taking his hand.

When we made it back out there, a new slow song had started. By the time I got to looking at Ranger, I wish I hadn't waited. He looked delicious. The black Armani shirt and tux he was wearing fit him like a second skin. I subconsciously licked my lips and Ranger gave me a half smile, obviously reading my mind.

"Looking breathtaking, Babe." He said.

I blushed. "Not looking to bad yourself, Batman."

He gave me a look that made me think he thought about smiling at my comment.

Over Ranger's shoulder, I saw Joe glaring at us.

"Trouble in paradise?" He asked.

I sighed. "No more than usual."

"He's a good man," he said. He looked deep into my eyes, trying to say something. Well, something that wasn't coming out of his mouth.

I just sighed again, the ESP missing me.

Ranger came close to my ear. "You know, that dress makes a man think dangerous thoughts."

"Dangerous?" I squeaked. I didn't understand. From my boobs to my toes, I was covered in cloth.

"Makes a man want to give you everything you desire when he shouldn't." He whispered.

Before I could answer, the song ended and Batman was gone. Joe came to join me on the dance floor.

"What the hell was that about?"

"What are you talking about? It was a dance."

"Yeah, sure, it looked like a dance."

I rolled my eyes. "Ranger didn't do anything."

"Okay, Cupcake. Ready to go?"

"No, actually, I'd like to dance and talk to Lula again."

"Oh," he said, trying to hide his shock. I don't think that was the answer he was looking for. I narrowed my eyes, but let it go. We swayed back and forth for the rest of the song. When it ended, he went back to the table and I went to join the Merry Men.

"Hey, Beautiful!" Lester said.

"Hi Lester."

He patted the seat next to him and I sat down.

"What? Joe let you off the leash?" He joked.

I rolled my eyes but didn't answer him.

I sat there, enjoying the company of the Merry Men as Joe talked and kissed the asses of his bosses. We joked and talked about distractions and skips and what the rest of the guys were doing tonight. It was nice to sit with them and feel, comfortable. Normal.

Who knew I'd feel normal with these guys.

"Has anyone seen Ranger?" Bobby asked.

"Not since the steamy dance with Bombshell." Lester replied.

I blushed. "What?"

"You two were totally eying each other."

"It wasn't like that. We're friends."

"Uh huh."

"Lester, knock it off." Tank said. "Stop giving her a hard time."

"Tank, what's going on?" I whispered when the guys changed the subject.

He sighed. I didn't know the Merry Men _could_ sigh. "He's leaving, Stephanie."

"Leaving? For where?"

"Miami. He's going to work there for a while."

"Oh," I said, looking down at my lap. I didn't know how I felt about this, but I knew I wasn't happy about it.

"He won't be gone forever, Bombshell." Tank patted my shoulder and left me to my musings.

I was shocked that he would leave without saying goodbye. Actually, Ranger had never been one for words, but it just seemed since he wasn't going 'in the wind' that he should say _something_. Maybe that's what the last dance for. I mentally shrugged my shoulders as the truth evaded me once again.

It may have evaded me, but I was still confused.

Joe and I were at Rossini's when I thought about Ranger again. It had been two months since he left and I felt a small hole in my heart where he used to be.

"This is fantastic, Cupcake!" Joe exclaimed.

"What?" I asked, staring down at him as he placed a ring on my finger. People around were clapping.

Oh my God! I thought he asked if I wanted butter! Joe leaned up and kissed me. I was still stunned, but everyone thought I was just shocked.

It was a pretty ring, I thought, looking at it after Joe had dropped me off. Now I know what everyone's thinking: why not just tell Joe that I don't want to marry him? Because my mother _is _right. He's my last chance at a family.

And I always wanted a family…someday.

Over the next few months, I grew more and more scared to tell Joe that I didn't want to get married. The only person I confided in was Tank and he wasn't sure what I should do. He knew that Joe loved me and that Ranger had some feelings for me, but if I wanted what Joe was giving me that we weren't sure Ranger _ever_ would, then I should just accept it and move on. So I can at least attempt to be happy.

"Oh, Stephanie, you look so beautiful!" Mary Lou said to me at the church. Somehow the day had snuck up on me and I was freaking out. I smiled at turned around. Oh God, I think there's more lace and frills since my last wedding. What, are they trying to hide me?

"Mary Lou, I'm not sure I can do this."

"Nonsense. You're ready. You love Joe."

True, but I'm in love with Ranger. As soon as I thought that, I was sad again.

Mary Lou continued to gaze at me. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

I nodded. I wanted to make Joe and my family happy and this was the way to do it. Mary Lou nodded and left the room to check on her Matron of Honor things. I sighed and sat down on one of the many chairs that were in the room. What if he did love me and wanted to have a someday? What if that's what he was trying to tell me?

I needed to know and the only way I was going to get answers was from the man himself. My spidey sense was telling me he was back in town too.

And so I snuck out.

I ran as fast as I could, taking a cab the rest of the way to Haywood. I couldn't believe I just left my wedding and I had never felt more alive.

The cab dropped me off and I took off for the elevators, keying the garage and seven with my fob.

When I reached the door, I didn't knock, but barged in. The calm, cool apartment greeted me. I looked around the entire place, but found nothing. I sighed. I could almost swear I could feel him here _right now_. I went over to one of the windows and looked out when the locks tumbled.

"Babe?" Ranger asked, surprised.

I turned and looked at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Did you mean it?"

He looked at me blankly.

"Did you mean it that you would give me everything I wanted when you shouldn't."

He stared at me for a moment and then answered with a "yes."

I sighed. "Okay," I said, reaching behind my back.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting out of this frock."

He raised an eyebrow.

I smiled a wolf smile at him. "Want to help me?"

"Always." He said. He picked me up and carried me to the bedroom.

Sometime later, I woke snuggled comfortably in Ranger's arms. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Staring, Babe." He said without opening his eyes.

"Yeah, I am." I replied. He opened one eye and smiled at me. "I was thinking…"

He opened both eyes. "Yeah?"

"This is the best wedding night ever."

Ranger's smile got bigger and he crushed me to him and kissed me.

The End.


End file.
